


Connections

by AlidaTean



Category: Days of Our Lives, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Cheating, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Love Triangles, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: They were each other's secret , top of their game in business but messes in their love lives.When all hope is gone and betrayals hurt , will it be enough to bring them together.
Relationships: Chad DiMera / Steffy Forrester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

He thought that they were going strong. He forgave her for lying and faking her death. He couldn't forgive her for running out on them again. What kind of mother leaves her baby not once but twice ?

Chad would have dealt with their divorce with great discretion. There was no reason for it to get ugly and for Thomas to grow up knowing that , his mother was a cheater. 

Thomas only had him to rely on now with Jennifer also finding comfort in the bottle again. Jay Jay was no where to be found and Chad sure as hell wasn't going to trust his family with his son.

Ten months since his world blew apart Chad had enough. He divorced Abigail in absentia and started looking for places to go. Salem was full of too many memories both good and bad. He and his son needed a fresh start.

He was thinking of his next move when his phone started ringing . 

" DiMera " he snapped 

" Chad, it's Steffy . Is this a bad time? "

" No , no it's a good time . How are you? "

" I am doing okay and you ? " 

" I am fine, good you know ? " 

" Meaning that you are feeling as bad as I am. What's wrong ?." She snarked at him.

" Abigail, she disappeared again. Just finalised my divorce today. "

" I am so sorry . How are you holding up and Thomas?"

" Getting there. And you ?"

" Broke up with Liam , this time for good. Kelly 's first birthday is coming up ,I called to invite you and Thomas over. "

" Wouldn't miss it for the world. " 

" See you then ".

" Yeah , looking forward to it. Steffy... "

" Yeah ? "

" Liam is a fool to let you go" .

" Thank you. Bye Chad ".

Chad made a few more calls to organise things for his departure. With EJ running DiMera international in Italy and André in Salem , Chad could see himself focusing on the LA market.

Steffy's call was a sign , so far she has been the only woman he could rely on. Abigail used to be number one but now she wasn't even in the list. 

This move will also help him avoid Father's return. He looked at houses he could buy somewhere not too far from headquarters. After he was done , Chad felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other stories.

Steffy was tired of drama. This back and forth Liam was doing had gotten old. She refused to let her daughter experience the same childhood as hers. Kelly deserved better and that is why she finally cut ties with Liam.

This past few months show her that it was the fight choice. It didn't take long for Liam to come running back to her and trying to convince her to give him another chance while he still had closet make put sessions with Hope.

She already knew how it goes , she lived through it all her life as the child growing up in the scenario and as the wife or other woman fighting for a man who couldn't make up his mind between two women.

Liam thrived on being caught between two women , it didn't matter who it was , (Ivy , Sally , Hope ) he was always wanting to play hero to some woman and neglecting Steffy's needs.

She loved her mother but she refused to follow in her footsteps. She decided to take back her life and do better for Kelly.

Sometimes Steffy wondered how her life would have turned out if she had chosen to go with Chad. Their passionate romance in Paris had been pushed to the back of her mind but now she couldn't help but wonder if she should have gone with him.

Chad was the only guy that she had dated that was Logan or Spencer drama free. He helped her come to terms with her miscarriage and Liam running back to Hope again. 

He was also healing from his own hurts , coming to terms with having father like Stefano and his volatile relationships. 

The year they spend in Paris was amazing but it couldn't last. Chad wanted to know his paternal family and Steffy had to take back her life. Chad asked her to come with him to Salem , it was tempting but her own family needed her. It was a bittersweet ending of their relationship. 

They kept in touch throughout the years. He was her best friend , the one person who was always willing to listen with judgement. Steffy didn't like the sound of Abigail just like he didn't approve of Liam. He was also skeptical of her attraction to the Spencers . 

Steffy missed Chad and Kelly 's birthday gave her a good excuse to see him again. She was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed some things in the way things went in the soapies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Forrester.

Thomas Forrester was dealing with a lot. Losing Caroline and his divorce with Hope as well as the custody of his son. He knew that he needed to get his life back together and on the right track. 

So one day he found himself going to a support group. It was a small group and the great thing about it was that no one knew his name there. He would just sit and listen and with time he finally decided to talk. He told them about his mental health , his issues with women and hiding his bisexuality from his family. 

He was doing better and soon enough his family started taking notice. The first thing he did was take back full custody of his son from Hope . The Logan's came after him like town folks came for a witch with pitchforks .

He stood firm and cut off contact with Hope. Hope tried to demand that he leave Douglas with her , that his son needed a stable home. Thomas was done with being manipulated. This time he would do right by his son .

He also realised that Forrester Creations was also the root of his problems . He didn't see himself getting healthy in that environment nor succeeding with all the drama happening. 

So he started a man's clothing company. He called it Inizio Designs , he wanted the name to symbolize that it was a new beginning for him. He had some of his friends do the advertising for him. Unlike Forrester and Spectra , Thomas didn't just want to cater for high end clients. He wanted his designs to be seen everywhere .

It was after his support group that he met EJ. The man was younger than him , he had blond hair and the most mesmerizing blue eyes. EJ was younger than him and Thomas found out that he was suffering from amnesia. 

It made him protective of the younger man. Thomas became a regular at the diner , he enjoyed their conversations. Then when he saw EJ's sketches, he knew that he wanted him to come work for him.

They were the dynamic duo and soon enough their designs were getting more popular . EJ liked edgy and sporty designs wear while Thomas did the formal and  
classic styles. They were becoming popular among the young crowd. 

Thomas felt vindicated by their success. He remembered how everyone at Forrester doubted him and put his line on the back burner . They always said their wasn't a market for his designs and soon enough other lines were put on the spotlight. It made his angry that a failing line like HFTF was more supported than his own , but things were never fair when the Logan's were involved. 

It was six months after their opening did he start hearing about his family taking notice of the new fashion house. In that six months Thomas and AN had become partners. Thomas owned 70% while EJ got 30% , Thomas felt like it was fair because EJ had helped him build his company and he invested all of his money in it. It was a big deal because Thomas knew that EJ had no one to rely on and that money was all he had. 

Thomas knew that he was falling hard , he hoped that this blue eyed blond beauty didn't end up breaking him like Caroline and Hope did.

His sister noticed how happy and relaxed he was. Thomas hinted that there was someone new in his life , Steffy was worried and Thomas understood her feelings on the matter. His track record with women was awful ( Caroline , Sally and Hope) but he felt like he could let his guard down with EJ. Douglas loved EJ, the man was a natural with kids.

So when Steffy told him to bring the new person in his life to Kelly's birthday party. Thomas decided it was a good time as any to do the big reveal to his family. He was hoping that with that many children around his family wouldn't cause a big scene


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did it justice.

Meeting Steffy's family was weird . Ridge kept throwing him suspicious looks not to mention the glares that her ex was throwing his way. He knew that the other man was still hung up on Steffy even though he had a blond drapes around his arm. The other Forrester were curious and kept asking him how he knew Steffy while the Spencer men seemed to see him as a rival.

There was just too much drama and it reminded him of Salem. Chad was so glad too be far way from that place , he could relax and take a walk without expecting his former in-law to pop up everywhere.He really should've known when Ben interrupted his wedding that it was a bad omen of things to come. His wife ran away to be with another man ( the same man who had blackmailed her into marrying him). 

His former best friend somehow thought that Chad's family were behind Will's abduction. Andrè denied it and Chad believed his brother. It made no sense for them to kidnap Will and not use it as leverage to get Sami to give back the money she stole. Words were exchanged between him and Sonny that could never be taken back.

Taking Thomas out of that hell hole was the best decision he ever made. He was nervous about how Steffy's daughter would react to them but the little princess was cool like her mom and the two children seemed to enjoy each other's company. Thomas seemed to be in awe that there was another kid his age to play with. Ari was too old to play with Thomas all the time and Chad couldn't see Sami bringing Sydney to the mansion for a playdate.

He was getting interrogated by Taylor and Pam when he heard Steffy say that her brother had arrived. He was too busy answering the rapid fire questions from the two women to escape. 

Steffy was happy , everything was going great so far if you ignored the fact that Liam had cornered her in the kitchen . Liam kept telling her that he still cared about her and he thought that they could work things out. When she told him that she was over him , he got aggressive about why she invited Chad and how come he didn't know about him. She told him that her friends were her business and walked away from him. 

She was excited about meeting her brother's new girlfriend. She really hoped that it wasn't Sally or one of those airheaded types. When Thomas walked in she gave him and big hug , her father gave him one of those manly hugs.

" Where is Douglas ? " She asked when she didn't see her nephew anyway.

" He forgot his toy in the car, they are getting it ." He told her

" Who is he with? , Are you seeing someone new?" Ridge asked . It was too bad that Hope and the others were within in hearing range. 

Before the blond could come and stick her nose where it didn't belong . Douglas came running all the while letting out happy giggles . Thomas picked him up and ruffled his hair using his other hand.

They heard someone call Doug from the outside telling him not to run so fast. A few seconds later a hot blue eyed blond man came in. 

" I've got our little marathon runner. " Thomas said to the mystery man. The two of them looked at each other and it was like everyone else didn't exists. Steffy cleared her throat before things got awkward.

" oh ,I would like you to meet my sister Steffy and my dad Ridge. This is EJ ...my boyfriend ." Thomas announced 

The spit in take that Ridge did was priceless. While Steffy just gave him an enthusiastic hug . The commotion of a glass breaking brought everyone's attention to them. Soon enough everyone's attention was on them including that of Chad DiMera' s. 

" Oh my God. Will is that you ?" Chad said as he pushed through the crowd.

Thomas was looking at Chad with confusion while EJ was buffled by the stranger in front of him.

" You know him ?" Steffy asked Chad

" He is Will Horton, Abigail's cousin. " Chad hadn't taken his eyes of the young man in front of him.

" I'm sorry , my name is EJ Roberts. " they could hear how weak his voice sounded. 

" oh great, Thomas 's boyfriend is a scam artist" Brooke said with scorn.

" Don't talk about him that way. And you stop acting like you know EJ." Thomas wasn't going to let them gang up on EJ.

" You have a scar on the back of your head. You have another on torso. " 

They saw the young man take a step back with every word Chad said. It seemed like what Chad was saying was true.

" This can't be happening. It's not possible." 

" You are William Robert Horton. " with that the young man took off

Chad made to go after the blond male but Thomas pulled him back. 

" Son , let him go. The scammer is exposed " 

" EJ is not a scammer , he has amnesia !." with that bomb shell Thomas went after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments about what you think about this story.


End file.
